Lucky Guy
by fluffypuppykins
Summary: Lucky guy, you're the one she's dreaming of…when it used to be me." More like unlucky guys! Guess what happens when Gaou discovers hormones…poor Marco. Shounen ai.


Title: Lucky Guy

**Title:** Lucky Guy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Pairings: **one-sided Gaou/??

**Spoilers: **Manga to the Hakushu Dinosaurs at least.

**Summary: ** "Lucky guy, you're the one she's dreaming of…when it used to be me." More like unlucky guys! Guess what happens when Gaou discovers hormones…poor Marco. Shounen ai. 

**Lucky Guy** _Uh, oh…there goes the glance…I'm not going to make it…_

Lately, Marco had a hard time relying on his strong teammate on the football field. Gaou had become quite unpredictable on the field. 

_Well, not quite unpredictable…_

All he had to do was look at the new presence that had become startlingly constant in their games to know where Gaou would strike. And sure enough, Gaou tackled the linebacker where the brown eyes were fixed on instead of the lineman that the play required.

_Crunch! Whomp!_

Marco took a header as he got tackled.

"Gaou, please don't tackle someone out of turn." Marco said when he could talk to his teammate.

**xxx**

_TWEEET! TWEEET! TWEEET! TWEET!_

"Fighting on the field!" It was a good thing that this particular referee was tolerant or Gaou would have been suspended for sure.

_Gods damned it!_

"All right, let's add tackling that player to the play instead of _you_ trying to take him out and getting into trouble."

Predictably, the slapdash play _failed_.

**xxx**

Being Gaou Rikiya's boyfriend was a _vocation_, Marco'd thought it out one time during a particularly idle lunch break. Gaou was a particular believer of "reasoning muscular" in real life as he was in football games. He believed in the strongest being the worthy of anyone's affection and thus, believed in the caveman logic that knocking down all competition was a way to get your man. It wasn't the object of your affection's fault for being attracted to someone else. It's your inability to hold their affection through your strength. It would be the boyfriend's difficult task to constantly reassure Gaou so that he would not get into trouble by showing off. 

_Unfortunately, Sena-kun isn't _even aware of doing anything to cause havoc…

Marco was quite aware that Hiruma, the hidden captain of the Deimon Amefuto team, had something do with this: the covert glances, winks and game presence, all of it. 

Marco looked at the stands to see Sena concentrating on the opposing team's tight end. He couldn't see the familiar blond spikes but he might as well have.

_Sena-kun is not that devious and dishonorable… Predictably looking at the player that is not holding the ball...I'm going knock some sense into Gaou's head when he gets suspended… _

It wasn't "if" it was "when", there were a lot of roughhousing allowed in high school football that would not be tolerated in the pros but that was within certain boundaries of protecting the ball, not knocking random players off the field at the break between plays. 

_It's only a matter of time…Damned it! Why couldn't he be heterosexual like me…or pick someone less troublesome to get infatuated with…_

And as always Gaou found some relatively good sounding excuse to sack the wrong player at the wrong time for Marco but after working for so long with the gigantic lineman, the quarterback knew better.

_He might as well have said "He looked at me funny!" or maybe the proper excuse would have been "Sena looked at him funny!"… I never thought there'd come a day that his brains would dribble into his pants…_

Marco sighed. 

_I hope we get into the Christmas Bowl before he gets disqualified but there's no such luck in that, I'd say._

Not with Deimon also in the Kanto regional.

_That's for sure. Hiruma is resourceful…_

It was something he admired about the sneaky blond. Applaud Hiruma even, if it wasn't for the fact that that resourcefulness was being used against him.

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:** The title of this story and the quote at the summary is taken from The Cascades' song, "Lucky Guy" for humorous and ironic effect. This was supposed to be part of a longer Many-People/Sena story with the same title but I decided that it didn't quite fit in with the rest of the story so I isolated it into a drabble.


End file.
